Scream & Shout
by arilovexo
Summary: Maya & Cam's relationship is put to the test when Katie makes everyone bet they can't go a whole week without touching each other. And it's most definitely not as easy as it sounds. Cam/Maya Katie/Jake Marisol/Mo Eli/Clare


**My mind works in such strange ways. They are all out of character and some what in character. So yeah. Enjoy. I own nothing. Hehehe.**

**Oh and sorry for ruining your childhoods (if you didnt know about the _Rugrats _thing). I just found out about it myself a couple days ago. **

**So tragic. **

* * *

Maya Matlin really hated her life. And not to mention her older sister who gave everyone the bright idea that was now the one thing torturing her more than anything.

For one whole week, she wasn't allowed to go near her boyfriend. No touching, kissing, _anything_.

She was more likely to drink rat poison on a dare than actually go through with a whole week of not going near Cam. It was torture. Total and completely, one hundred and ten million percent torture.

"Hey, Maya."

She jumped. "Oh… shit. You scared me. Hi, Cam." She smiled sweetly at him and he just smiled back at her. He normally would've kissed her, but knowing the circumstances of the bet, he knew he shouldn't. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why did we agree to this again?" He asked her, as he sat down next to her. "I want to kiss you so badly. It's killing me."

Well, he sure knew how to not be blunt about it. Sarcasm intended.

Maya narrowed her eyes, "You were there. We all stupidly agreed to this bet."

"Worst decision ever."

"Almost worse than that one time we decided it would be fun to go skinny dipping at like two am in my parent's backyard pool and almost got caught?"

Cam nodded. "I could at least kiss you then." He looked down miserably, at the table. His eyes went in between her hand, and the table.

"Don't worry Cam. It's only been a day. By day seven you and I will have won this stupid bet, and then everything will have gone back to normal."

He groaned, "I'm not so sure about that. I can't wait any longer."

She giggled, just as the bell rang. "You can do it. I know you can, Superstar."

And with one last smile, she got up and left him there to miserably sit at the lunch table until he realized if he didn't hurry, he'd be late for his math class.

* * *

_Two days earlier_…

"Okay… let's make this interesting." Katie's eyes narrowed as she looked around the living room, her eyes landing on each and everyone in the room.

"Interesting how?" Mo asked.

"Oh no. You shouldn't have asked her that." Maya shook her head.

"Let's make a bet." Katie finally answered simply as she looked at everyone.

"What kind of bet?" Clare was the next one to ask the question.

Maya just sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, since we're all in relationships, I say we make a bet that for one whole week, we can't go near our significant other. Like, no kissing, touching, holding hands, and… no _sex_."

Gasps were heard around the room, but Katie continued on.

"If anyone is caught before the week is up, they have to do something embarrassing… as a couple. Though it could be anything. Like sing karaoke, or do something random. Whatever you want."

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Marisol spoke up, feeling a bit weary about it.

"Why? Because you can't keep your hands off Mo for more than four seconds?"

Marisol shut up after that.

"So… are you guys in?"

Maya looked at Cam who subtly shook his head. They were the youngest in the group and were pretty sure they didn't even count.

"And before you ask, yes, Maya. You and Cam are included in this as well."

Mo scoffed. "Really? How do we even know they had sex? They're niners."

"I'm not." Cam said, "I'm in grade 10."

"So… do they still count then?" Marisol asked. "Or is it just couples who've had sex?"

"Uhm…" Maya trailed off awkwardly and looked away. Cam did the same, whistling and trying not to look too obvious. Both failed miserably at it.

"Wait. Hold on. Are you telling me you two have had sex?" Jake asked smirking as the young couple's head snapped up, looking way more uncomfortable than they had just moments ago.

"We uh…. Kinda. Maybe. Okay, yes." Maya threw her hands up in defeat.

"Oh my god!" Katie exclaimed, though she had a smile on her face. As overprotective as she was over Maya, even she couldn't help but be happy that her sister was finally growing up a little bit. "When?"

"Do we really have to tell you that?" Maya asked. "I'm really not giving you any details, so don't ask."

"Fine. Fine." Marisol said, "We'll drop it, for now. So, are we all in then? This bet is really happening?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, before they all put their hands in and agreed on it.

Little did they know how challenging it would be and what a huge mistake it would turn out to be.

"May the best couple win." Katie smirked and everyone reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_Present day_

Maya walked to her locker, on her way to get her French books, when she saw Zig and Tori, at his locker, making out. She rolled her eyes in disgust, especially since they were right in front of hers.

"Hey…hey you guys!" She yelled and they broke apart, looking at her. "You're kind of in my way."

"Well, _so-rry_." Tori said, breaking away from Zig. "What's got you so moody?"

Maya angrily twisted her locker combination and then pulled out the books she needed. Then without another word, she slammed it shut and locked it.

"This stupid bet!" She turned to her friends. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What bet?" Zig asked, confused.

"Katie made Maya, Cam, Jake, Marisol, Mo, Eli and Clare all bet that they couldn't keep their hands off each other for a whole week. And if they did and got caught, then they'd have to do something embarrassing." Tori told him, repeating the story Maya had given her the night before.

"That really sucks." Zig finally commented. "How the hell does Cam have so much restraint?"

Maya shrugged. "No clue, but I'm starting to lose it!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's already happened." Tori laughed, but once Maya glared at her, she quickly shut up. "Too soon?"

And all Maya did in response was slam her book against the lockers and walk away.

She was _so _not in the mood to be messed with.

* * *

_Torture, torture. This is torture. I hate you Katie._

Maya repeated it over and over in her head, as she walked to her class after her conversation with Zig and Tori.

She was about to turn the corner when she heard two voices.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. Katie's insane, if she thinks we can keep our hands off of each other for a week."

"I know, it is kind of hard not to go near you. Especially at school. Where anyone can see us."

"Yeah…but no one's here now…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She didn't hear anything for a few minutes and then heard the sound of kissing. Her eyes widened, and then after collecting herself, she casually walked around the corner to see Mo and Marisol making out.

"Aha!" She yelled, causing them both to break apart. "You guys lost the bet! I just caught you!"

Marisol rolled her eyes, "Yes, Maya. Congrats. You caught us." She sounded so sarcastic, it made Maya roll her eyes.

"You guys couldn't even last two days." She said, one hand on her side. "That's pathetic."

"Yeah well, we have needs. Needs that for some reason your sister doesn't seem to understand." Mo said, putting his arm around Marisol.

"You're not the only ones." Maya muttered, looking down, but a moment later, she quickly looked up again. "Anyway, now you guys have to do something really embarrassing. Have fun deciding on what that will be. I'm going to inform Katie." And with that, she quickly walked away from them.

"Should we just let her go?" Mo asked.

"I don't care. Let her do what she wants. Right now I just want you." And with that, Marisol kissed him making him forget what he was going to say next.

* * *

Cam slowly walked to lunch, his hands in his Ice Hounds jacket. He stepped inside the cafeteria and scanned the room for his girlfriend. He didn't see her, and was about to turn around when he heard a voice.

"Hi!" And then a pinch on his arm. He jumped not expecting it and turned to see Maya behind him a huge smile on her face.

"You really need to stop doing that!" He playfully scolded her, "You scared the shit out of me."

"I've got some sick skills then." Maya said, walking passed him and went to sit at a table. He sat down across from her (though he really wanted to sit next to her) and kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "So, Marisol and Mo lost the bet already." She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I caught them on my way to class earlier making out." She shrugged. "Hey, did you hear the insane news about the _Rugrats_?"

"What about the_ Rugrats_?"

She looked up to see Eli and Clare sit at their table. Pretty soon, a bunch of other people had joined as well.

"Well?" Eli prompted. "What's the news about the _Rugrats_?"

"You watched the _Rugrats_?" Bianca asked, her eye brows raised in confusion. "That doesn't seem like something you'd like."

"I had a somewhat normal childhood." Eli defended. "Anyway, continue, Maya."

She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, the whole story is fake."

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"Angelica was bipolar and schizophrenic. She imagined the babies, so apparently, they weren't even real. Chuckie died with his mom, Tommy was a still born and Phil and Lil were aborted."

"Holy shit." Adam said. "That's insane."

"Now it seems like something you'd watch. So I take back what I said before, Eli." Bianca apologized.

Eli just nodded in her direction, accepting her apology.

"It's also based on a true story or something." Maya shrugged, looking up at Cam who was looking back at her. She gulped and turned away.

"So, then what about Kimi or Dil?" Jake asked. "Are they real?"

"I guess so. I mean, Chuckie's dad did marry Kimi's mom, but she was like a hooker or whatever and Kimi got taken away from her. So Angelica just imagined her from the stories she heard. And Dil was real, but she had screamed and hit him or whatever and caused him to become the outcast he was on the show. Also, her mom died, and her father remarried someone else. It's a crazy story."

"What about Susie?" Bianca asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I did like the show."

"Uh she was her only friend and her therapist later on. She helped make the show."

"So, what the creators said about the show being based on their kids is bullshit?" Jake asked her and she nodded.

"Pretty much, I think."

"Well, there goes my childhood." Cam leaned back and sighed. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"It ruined mine too." Maya agreed.

"What ruined what?" Katie asked, walking up to the group, she took a seat next to Clare.

"Maya just told us to true story about the _Rugrats_." Jake said.

Katie nodded, "Oh yeah, that was some trippy shit."

And then it was completely silent.

So much for temporarily forgetting about the bet, which was her intention and reason for why she'd even brought up the _Rugrats_ in the first place.

"Okay. What's going on. Why is everyone so awkward?" Bianca asked a few minutes later. "And why is everyone not sitting with their boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever?"

"Ask Katie." Maya mumbled, looked at the table.

"Well?" Bianca looked at her. "What the hell's going on?"

"A bet." Katie shrugged.

"Care to elaborate?"

"We have to go a week without touching, kissing, holding hands, having sex and going near our significant other." Jake answered. "It's torture, let me tell you."

"And why would you yahoos make a crazy bet like that?" Bianca asked.

"We weren't in our right minds…" Clare decided to say. "Let's just leave it at that."

"You were drunk?"

"Nope. Sober." Jake responded.

"Alright, I'm officially confused." Bianca looked at them. "You weren't drunk, but in fact sober, and yet you made a crazy bet like that? Really?"

"It's not that hard to get!" Maya yelled at her, without realizing what she was doing, she stood up. "We just can't go near each other for a week! That's it." She sat back down again, but suddenly feeling antsy, she stood up again. "I have to go." And with that, she grabbed her things and left the cafeteria.

"Huh, looks like your sister is sexually frustrated." Bianca said, shaking her head. "Can't blame her though, I don't think I could go a week without touching Drew."

"Don't remind us." Clare grumbled, looking down.

"Why… why did we agree to this." Jake asked no one in particular.

"Because we're idiots." Cam answered and then stood up, following after Maya. "See ya."

"So… did you guys here Mo and Marisol lost already?" Katie asked everyone else. "Maya caught them making out."

"They have no restraint." Adam said, "Sucks to be them. No actually, it sucks to be you guys."

He then exchanged a look with Bianca and the two of them laughed.

"Hate you, Katie." Eli grumbled, groaning into his hands. He then folded his arm on the table, laying his head on top of them. Jake patted his back and shook his head.

Little they know it was going to get much, much harder.

* * *

Maya walked down the hall, and then once she felt she was far enough away, she threw her bag on the ground and threw herself against the lockers, hiding her face in her hands.

"Maya?"

She looked up to see Dallas staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Not even remotely no."

He blinked, "Okay and why's that? You and Cam get into a fight?"

She shook her head.

"You and your sister?"

She shook her head.

"You and that girl you're always with?"

She shook her head again.

"I'm running out of people."

"It's because of a damn bet my sister came up with. I can't go near Cam for a week. Its only day two and I'm slowly losing my mind."

"I think you're making it worse than it is." He said wisely. "Maybe you should do things that won't make you go crazy."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Write music, you're good at that aren't you?"

Maya studied him for a few minutes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're the star hockey player's girlfriend. Plus, he's like a brother to me, so… I figure I should be nice to his girlfriend. And also adding onto the fact you both have been dating for almost ten months now…" He trailed off and she nodded, understanding.

"Okay. Well, thanks for that. I am going to go… to the washroom. Yeah, the washroom." She nodded and then picked up her bag. "Thanks for the talk by the way." She smiled at him and then walked away.

She had only gotten a few feet when she heard her name and turned to see Cam running towards her.

"Hey! Maya! Are you okay?"

Really? Again?

"I am now." She said somewhat honestly. "This is so hard you know."

He nodded, "I know." He looked at her, "You know I'd hug you and stuff but the bet and…"

"I don't want to be like Mo and Marisol either." Maya laughed. "I have to go to the washroom. I'll see you in class?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Cool." She said and then turned around walking away from him.

And she realized even doing something as little as _that_ was hard for her.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Two days later, Maya was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had four days since they started the bet. Only three days left. She honestly wasn't sure at this point if she'd be able to make it at this point.

Mo and Marisol had done their embarrassing event, which hadn't been that embarrassing, but everyone else who was still involved in the bet didn't really care.

Now it was just her and Cam against Eli, Clare, Katie and Jake.

She had a feeling Clare and Eli would cave eventually as from what she'd heard from Jake they were always all over each other when they were at his house. And so insanely in love with each other, it made him want to puke.

Sighing, she rolled over, and tried to sleep, but found it to be impossible.

Just after she'd closed her eyes though, she heard noises. Very familiar noises.

"_Jaaaaake_!" She heard, and rolled her eyes. Of course her sister would have sex in their house right next to her room while their parents were out. She sat there kinda pissed off, when a thought occurred to her.

Jake and Katie had just lost the bet.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and ran down the hall, knocking on her door rapidly.

"Shit!" She heard and then it opened a moment later to reveal Katie with her hair all messed up. Her cheeks immediately went pink as she looked down at her sister. "Yes, Maya?"

"You just lost the bet!" Maya clapped her hands, and then smiled. Katie's eyes widened a moment before narrowing a moment later.

"You knew I couldn't last anyway." She shrugged. "Good luck to you and Cam though."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Maya responded. "It's just me and him and against Eli and Clare. It'll be easy."

"I wouldn't be so cocky." Katie told her. "But enjoy it while you can. I have to go spend some time with my boyfriend."

Maya made a face. "Yeah, maybe not so loudly? I can hear you from my room."

"No promises." And with that the door was slammed shut in her face.

* * *

"So Katie and Jake are out?" Cam asked and Maya nodded even though he couldn't see her, as she shut the refrigerator door, the phone pressed against her ear. It was silent for a few minutes before Cam said something, startling her. "Wait, we're not allowed to touch each other right?"

Maya nodded.

"So we can talk and shit… right?"

Maya tried to recall the rules, and realized he had a point. Katie didn't say anything about talking to each other. "Yeah… we can." She gulped. What exactly did this mean?"

"Well…" Cam cleared his throat. "I want… to tell you something."

"Okay." Maya said, stopping herself from pouring the juice. "Shoot."

"I kinda have a problem."

She looked around the kitchen, completely confused.

"Uh, what kind of problem?"

"You know what kind…" He said, and she sighed.

"Hold on, let me go up to my room." She quickly abandoned her drink and ran up stairs, closing the door behind her. Since Katie and Jake had left the house and went back to his, she was completely alone. "Alright, tell me about… this problem."

"I don't really have to do I?"

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't? You just have to tell me what it is."

"Like I said… I _can't_."

Maya groaned. "This is not helping anything!"

"You're telling me." Cam responded.

She was quiet for a few minutes, when it hit her. What his problem was. A shiver ran down her spine and she crossed her legs. "Oh, uhm… now I know what the problem is."

"Yeah…"

"Okay well…" She swallowed hard. "I…this…is…crazy!"

"Tell me about it."

Maya couldn't help but imagine how he looked on his end. His hair was probably all messed up and he also had on sweats and his wifebeater that literally anytime she saw him in it, she'd kiss him… no matter what they were doing or who they were with.

She let out an involuntary moan.

"Maya?"

"Fuck, Cam! This is so…difficult!"

He laughed at her avoiding the word, 'hard' skills.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is."

"Okay then, smart ass. Good luck with your 'problem'. I'll talk to you later." And with that, she hung up the phone. Throwing her head on the pillow behind her, she let out a loud scream into it, and realized, she now had a problem of her own to deal with.

* * *

The next day at school, she had her headphones in, and was walking to her locker. She found Zig and Tori in the same spot they were in just a few days before. She turned off her music so she could talk to them.

But before she could say anything, Principal Simpson did instead.

"Zig, Tori. You know the rules, no PDA allowed in school!" He scolded them and immediately they broke apart. He saw Maya standing there and smiled at her. "Good morning, Maya."

"But-you-and-they-and… ugh!" Maya responded, throwing her hands up she turned around.

"What's her problem?" She faintly heard Zig say and groaned again.

She put her music back on and continued on her merry way, until she reached the gym. She was getting really into it, when she started to dance in the hallways, and not paying attention to where she was going, she realized a moment later that she'd bumped into someone.

Turning off her music she looked up to see it was Clare she'd bumped into. And she also realized that Clare was with Eli, and they were in a very, _very _compromising position.

She also realized that every time she caught someone it just got more and more embarrassing.

"Uh… hey, Maya." Eli said, speaking awkwardly. "What's up?"

"On my way to see Cam. Whats up with you guys?"

"Well, we uh.. there was something in Eli's teeth and I was just trying to get it out."

"With your lips?"

"Yeah, well… it's a new thing and… oh forget it. We lost the bet."

Maya nodded. "Yup."

"Yes, that's great, you and Cam won. Whoop-dee-doo." Eli groaned. "It's so worth the loss though."

"Oh, I bet it is. Have fun… you guys." Maya said, and then walked away from them.

Mo and Marisol were out. Katie and Jake were out. And now so were Clare and Eli.

That meant she and Cam had won. Sweet.

She walked down the hall, listening to her music when it hit her. She and Cam and won the bet.

That meant she could _finally _kiss him again.

Forgetting about her music, she quickly ran down the hall, not stopping until she reached the locker rooms. She burst through the doors ignoring everyone's complaints and ran right up to Cam, who's back was turned towards her. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face her, a look of shock on his face.

Ignoring his sweaty appearance and messed up hair, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers going through his hair and pulled him towards her, kissing him so fiercely and so passionately, he didn't get a chance to respond, when she pulled away.

"What about the bet?" He asked her.

"Its over. We won." She said, smiing at him and he smiled back at her. He brought her in close to him again and kissed her just as intensely as she had before.

"Hey, hey! No PDA allowed in the locker room." Dallas interrupted them, causing them to break apart.

Maya groaned and turned to face him. "Why are you such a—"

"Wait. Aren't you a chick? Why are you in the boys locker room?"

"Yes. I'm a girl. I have boobs." She glared at him and then turned back to Cam. "Come on… let's get out of here." She pulled on his hand, pulling him towards her.

"You can't leave! We're on break. We have to go back out there and practice in less than five minutes." Luke walked up to them, crossing his arms, he wore a smug smirk.

"Nah." Dallas smirked at them. "Let them go."

"What?" Luke's mouth dropped open.

"Clearly they need to do… something. So go. Just this once Rook, I'll let you go. I'll tell the coach he worked you too hard or something. Have fun."

Maya squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her, they laughed as they ran out of the locker room. Just as the door had closed though, Cam had pushed her up against the door and kissed her fiercely. Then without another word, she broke it and pulled him with her, pushing him against the lockers.

"I have… to get to… my locker, Maya." He said in between kisses.

"You started this." She murmured against his lips, and he just smiled against her lips, pulling away, he didn't let the smile go away.

"Technically you did, when you came into the locker room."

"_Cam_." She whined. "It's been like four days. Five days. Whatever." She looked down the hall both ways, and then leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "_I need you_."

He swallowed hard. "Uh…"

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a _look_. "Come on, Cam…"

"Fine." He finally sighed. "But first I have to go to my locker and then we are—"

"Going to my place. Katie's with Jake and my parents are out for the day."

"Are you suggesting we ditch school?"

"Cam!" Maya cried exasperated, and he laughed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah, you're right. Forget about school." He said, "To my locker, and then we're out." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. And without another word, he linked their fingers together and they went to his locker. After he got what he needed (and Maya waited impatiently), they were out of the doors and walking toward the parking lot, to his car.

Maya loved that they didn't have to depend on others for a ride anymore. She really enjoyed the fact that she could go in a car, with her boyfriend who had a license (and a car) and could go anywhere they wanted to.

It was the type of freedom she'd been envious of Katie for having for the last few months.

Thank god Cam had just had his sixteenth birthday a few weeks before. Smirking to herself, she realized she had to give him his other "present".

"Relax." Cam whispered, but she wasn't sure if he was saying it to himself or to her.

"You know…we have to celebrate winning the bet." Maya started, "And uhm… I think we should you know… celebrate it the only way we know how."

"Eating ice cream and watching a sappy romance movie?" Cam looked at her incredulously, making a face as he stopped his car at a stoplight.

"No, Cam…" She rolled her eyes and then whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Oh…_oh_. I get it."

The adorable look on his face made her laugh.

They pulled up the front of her house then, and as soon as he'd stopped the car, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. He kissed her back at first it was slow and meaningful, but soon became more heated as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, biting on his bottom lip he let out a groan. He then reluctantly pulled away as Maya nodded her head in the direction of the backseat. He nodded, and they quickly unbuckled their seatbelts, going in the backseat. They sat awkwardly for a few minutes before Maya, turned to him.

"This bet was hard." She said, and he nodded.

"Way hard."

She scooted closer to him, her leg brushing against his, and leaned against the seat on one side. On the other, she put her hand in his hair, and lightly tugged on it. He looked down at her bottom lip realizing all he wanted in life was _that damn bottom lip_.

"I'm just glad we can be together again." He heard her whisper, and blinked, nodding his head.

"Me too." He responded and then they kissed, feverishly and quickly. Kissing so passionately, Maya had to break it in order to catch her breath. But just as soon as she had stopped it, she continued it again, she pulled his jersey off and then moaned once she saw the _damn wife beater_ she loved so much.

He managed to somehow lay her on her back, his elbows holding him up so he didn't completely crush her. Since she had thought to straighten her hair that day, it was fanned underneath her. She looked hot, way, _way_, too hot.

"Maya…" He groaned and she nodded, reaching up to kiss him, she ran her fingers over his back muscles, and then without warning pushed her body against his, causing the lower parts of their bodies to slam into each other. Then she reached inside his pants and pulled him out, she moved her hand a few times, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"I can't wait any longer." She breathed, "Almost a week is too damn long."

He nodded in agreement, he unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down just enough that he was able to reach down and touch her for a second.

Yup, she was ready.

He pulled his pants down a little more, and then positioned himself at her entrance. He started to kiss her, slowly entering her, he caused her to moan against his lips, her hands going to his hair, she pulled him closer to her, causing his arm to give out and his body to stay completely on top of her.

He tried to lift himself up, but she shook her head. So instead he just started to move in and out of her, at first slow, but once he had "accidently" bitten her lip, causing a loud moan to escape from her, he started to move faster.

She tore his lips away from him and hid her face in his shoulder. She tried to move with him, but found even at the fast pace he was going, there was no way she'd be able to keep up. She kept her eyes shut, the pleasure getting to her.

"I'm—almost there." She managed to say and he nodded.

"Me too." He told her, and she looked up at him. He just gently kissed her and then her body started to shake as she moaned his name, riding it out.

"Come on… Cam." She whispered. Then an idea came to her and she started to whisper his name in his ear over and over until he finally exploded, her following him not too long afterwards.

They then softly kissed as they tried to catch their breath. Cam slowly pulled out of her, and lay on top of her, looking right at her. She looked right back at him and smiled.

"That could have not been better." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"Remind me to thank you sister later."

"Write it in a postcard weirdo. By the way, happy birthday. Well, belated." She responded and he rolled his eyes. "I love you." She smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her softly before breaking it and leaning his forehead against hers.

They just stared at each other a few minutes longer, before Maya unexpectedly (and somehow magically) flipped them over again, the lower part of the bodies brushing against each other's. He just looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Ready for round two?"

_Hell yeah,_ he was ready for round two.

* * *

"Oh, look, it's the happy couple back in school again." Bianca teased as Maya and Cam walked in together, hand in hand. "Hey, Maya, your hair is all messed up, might want to fix that."

She did, or at least tried her best. But had given up on it.

"I don't care." She shrugged, and sat next to Katie on the step, Cam sitting beside her.

"So, you guys won." Katie said, "Nice baby sis. Didn't think you had it in you."

"It was hard… really hard. But we managed to do it. Unlike you horn dogs." She narrowed her eyes at the other two couples, who just shrugged in response.

"I wasn't going to last any longer, trust me." Clare said, "I almost resorted to masturbating, which is kinda difficult when your stepbrother is literally in the room right next to yours."

"Wait. Did Clare Edwards just say masturbating?" Bianca asked, and everyone looked at Clare surprised.

"Really?" She threw her hands up and Eli was the first to break the surprise, laughing he kissed her on the side of her head.

"I knew you weren't gonna last babe." He responded.

"So…since you guys all lost. And Marisol and Mo did their embarrassing thing already… which really wasn't that embarrassing… what are you going to do?" She looked right at her big sister. "I think you should come up with it, it was _your _idea after all."

"Wait, what do we get if we won?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even think of that." Maya replied. "What do we get?"

"The pride of knowing you won?" Clare guessed, but Maya shook her head.

It then came to her, and she grinned. "Better idea."

"Uh oh… she has the same look you do when you're about to cause mischief." Jake said to Katie.

"No shit, she's my sister. She's like the mini version of me."

"Great. We're in deep shit." Eli threw his hand up in the air.

"Oh yeah…" Maya nodded, narrowing her eyes and everyone sighed. "You're totally in for it now."

* * *

"I have to admit this is great. Who knew you were as devious as your sister?" Bianca asked, and Maya shrugged.

"I'm just awesome that way I guess. This is so much better than whatever everyone else would've come up with."

Clare and Eli walked past her, glaring at her as she just giggled. Katie and Jake did the same, with Marisol and Mo behind them.

"Why the _hell _am I dressed like a _Sesame Street _character?" Katie demanded.

"Hey, it's not that bad. We only have to wear these ridiculous things for today, then we can go on with our normal lives." Jake argued, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes.

Eli groaned, "This is _so _going to end up online, isn't it?"

Maya grinned, pulling out phone, she held it up. "Smile guys."

Clare looked at Katie, who just shrugged. "What the hell." She said a moment later, and they all posed. "It can't possibly get worse than this."

"Be careful what you say Clare," Jake warned. "It could get worse."

"What they have a video too?" Marisol gasped as she saw someone recording them.

Maya laughed as Cam walked up to her, sweaty from his practice. "Hey, what's everyone—" He turned to face in front of him, and laughed. "Oh my god. This is awesome. Nice job, M."

"Thank you." She grinned and he quickly kissed her as she took another picture. Handing her phone off to Bianca she told her to take another photo, then she pulled Cam with her, as they walked to stand in front of everyone. "Now it's a pic with the winners and the losers."

"You just had to say it." Marisol groaned.

"Yeah, _now_ it's officially worse." Mo agreed.

"Damn you for having a sister as devious as you." Eli told Katie who just shrugged.

"Like I said, she's a mini version of me."

They then broke apart after Bianca had snapped the picture (being sure to send one to herself so she could show Drew later), she handed the phone back to Maya.

"Guys. I hate to say this, but you look awesome!" Adam came out of nowhere. "I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Really?" Eli gave him a look.

"No. I just think it's hilarious. Wait til Drew sees this."

"Already ahead of you." Bianca grinned.

"And getting worse again."

Maya smiled, "I love my life." Then she turned to Cam, who was still sweaty from his practice. She mentally groaned, and without warning, pulled him with her, pushing past their friends.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Katie called.

"Far from you!" Maya called back. She giggled, that was until she ran into Simpson, stopping her from going any farther.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"They lost a bet." Cam said, shrugging his shoulders and motioning behind him with his thumb. He then motioned in between himself and Maya with his index finger. "We won."

"I see." He said, slowly nodding his head. "Well, carry on then."

"Thanks, Mr. S!" Maya waved at him and pulled Cam with her towards her locker, where she _once again_ saw Tori and Zig making out. Though it wasn't going to bother her this time.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled at them, "You're in front of my locker again."

"Well, _so-rry_. You know, you two should just have sex already. All that tension is getting to your brain." Tori said, and Maya laughed.

"No need to." Was all she said, before waving them off and leaning against her locker. She grabbed Cam's jersey and pulled him towards her, attaching her lips to his in a soft and slow kiss that soon became more heated.

Tori made a face. "You guys are so…"

"Odd." Zig finished for her.

"Yeah, odd."

"Says…the…couple…making…out…in…front of…_my_ locker." Maya answered in between kissing her boyfriend. "Right."

"She's going to jump him in front of us if we don't leave." Tori sighed. "Let's get out of here."

"Bye!" Maya waved at her, brightly smiling as Cam kissed her again, this time deeper and causing her to moan. Just as their kissing got more intense, they were interrupted.

"I'm never going to my grandparents for a whole week ever again. Why are you two making out like crazy, and why are your sister, her boyfriend and her friends dressed like _Sesame Street _characters? What _the hell _did I miss?"

Maya groaned.

Tristan was back.

"Too much, bro. Too much." Cam answered, shaking his head. He said nothing more and just went back to kissing Maya.

"Guys? Guys? Oh… just forget it."

* * *

**I hadn't realized I'd forgotten about Tristan until the end. So there he is. Surprise appearance, lol. Hope you liked it! Review! **


End file.
